Comatose
by Silver Lightvier
Summary: Koma/Hina Fanfic (or an attempt to at least...) After the 'Field Trip of Mutual Killing' had ended on the island, the Future Foundation and the Survivors of the Island work together and built a place for the Students on the Island. Waiting for a year as students who died in the virtual world wake up from the comatose state, Hajime Hinata waits for a special student.


Pairing: Nagito Komaeda/Hajime Hinata

In a summer afternoon, Hinata comes out from the tall office building of the Future Foundation. After the 'Field Trip of Mutual Killing' had ended, all of the survivors; Hinata, Sonia, Souda, Kuzuryuu, and Owari; got placed in the Future Foundation's headquarters to work and rest at. Mostly so then Naegi can check on them and make sure they aren't working for Despair still. It has been a year since the Island had it's final trial and it made all of the dead into seemingly deep comas. Hinata gave a long sigh, he would've given anything to not have been Izuru, not to have been on that island. Hinata wished that he could see Komaeda again but he is worried that even if the other boy woke up, his luck or himself would mess the little friendship they do have. Hinata gave a small puff of breath unsure if he was attempting to sigh again. As Hinata finally got to his apartment in the complex the Future Foundation provided, he noticed that his phone started to ring a bit. Hinata looked at the number on the caller ID with a confused look he knew he doesn't know that number so Hinata shoved it forcefully back into his pocket. Laying on the couch now, Hinata covered his face from the light the world produced into his home.

Nearby he heard Nanami as she spoke softly "The Hospital down the street called here."

Hinata then sighed "I am sure just for donations or something..." The reason Nanami is talking to him now is because of a worker named Makoto Naegi, he asked the computer program, Alter Ego, to make Nanami a programable person in Hinata's home almost as an assistant to help him from despair. Hinata liked her company but he felt like he was missing something, though he just figured that it was the other him that was suppose to be a very talented person. Nanami always suggested it was Komaeda but Hinata hadn't been friends with him since before the first trial, maybe not at all.

Nanami then sighed lightly "They are calling again, you should probably answer it now..."

With a groan, Hinata got up from the couch and picked up the home phone off of the charger. With an irritable tone, Hinata growled "Who is it?"

Through the phone was a very recognizable nervous voice "H-Hello? Is this Hinata-san?"

With a small smile, Hinata remembered that the students one by one has been waking up, all but one particular student who is in a critical state of mind. "Ah Tsumiki, what is going on?"

Mikan Tsumiki woke up a month earlier strangely falling off the bed in the Hospital. With a stutter she then said "Ah um s-someone wants to see you, but he can't leave since he is resting at the moment..." Hinata thought of who it could be until Tsumiki confirmed the character "It's Komaeda-san, he just woke up but he is still very weak."

Hinata's mouth went dry and he looked at Nanami knowing she heard what happened "Ah okay I will be there soon." After an exchange of salutations, Hinata nearly slammed the phone down in a rush.

Quickly he got his jacket on as he heard Nanami saying "See? What did I tell you Yesterday? Never lose hope." Too busy to retort Hinata let Nanami off and he ran out the door.

At this point he didn't think of getting a car or anything because the Hospital was down the street, worse decision ever. It was pouring rain outside and Hinata was already running out of breath and soaking wet as he entered the building.

Hinata went to the reception desk and he called out "Ah it's Hajime Hinata, I am here to see Nagito Komaeda."

Soon as he spoke, Tsumiki turned into the lobby and called to him "Hinata-san just follow me and we can go to his room." Doing as requested Hinata followed Tsumiki behind the 'comatose section' doors and toward the hallway.

After a few doors, Tsumiki then said "I'll leave you alone with him, after all he felt more of an attachment to you than anyone else..." With a small nod and a silent 'thank you', Hinata walked into the room and saw the sleeping boy, almost as if he had never woken up. Though Hinata knew that Tsumiki was an honest person.

Sitting at a chair next to the bed, Hinata began to look at Komaeda's face seeing it was even more pale than he last remembered. Hinata remembered the last time he saw the boy, it was his corpse that Hinata saw not a living being. Hinata would've visited Komaeda more but he found himself under heavy surveillance and unusually busy.

With a quiet sigh Hinata mummers "I-I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I would've but-" then he stopped. What could he say? That he was busy? Being watched? Scared?

Hinata finally realized the truth, he was scared. Scared that Komaeda may die and scared that Komaeda may awake as murderous and tricky as ever. Hinata wanted things to be like how they were before Monokuma took over. Happy, friendship, memoryless, and with a happy optimistic Komaeda. Hinata found whenever Komaeda smiled, he couldn't help himself but to smile and be at peace. Hinata felt some tears lodged in his throat but swallowed hard. Why should he be crying if Komaeda is coming back, and why should he be crying for him of all people. Is it because I love him? Hinata shook his head, unsure if he does. After a bit he realized that maybe he does, but didn't show it well enough. Hinata sighed, how could he fall in love with this idiot who attempted to kill everyone. Hinata turned back towards the bed and he saw the frail boy shuffling a bit before his azure eyes opened a bit. Hinata couldn't help himself but to cry and hug Komaeda, which certainly startled the boy. Komaeda probably doesn't know what exactly happened yet. Slowly but surely, Komaeda wrapped his frail arms around Hinata, but the feeling felt foreign. Jumping back Komaeda escaped and looked at his hands. Well more so his and her hands.

Hinata looked at Komaeda slightly and said "Ah that...do you know what happened?" After a bit Komaeda only gave a tired nod. Hinata thought he must be after all he is still near death, so Komaeda must fight to live. Though Hinata has no doubt Komaeda would make it...right?

After a bit of silence Hinata said "Hey Komaeda, maybe once you get out you and me could go somewhere?" After he said it Hinata realized it slightly sounded as if he just asked the other out. Mentally slapping himself he didn't hear Komaeda's reply only a muffle. With a small growl of anger towards himself, Hinata asked "What was that?"

Komaeda replied in a small voice "As in like a date...?" As Hinata was about to open his mouth to react Komaeda smiled softly "Ah I don't mind, I love your company! So yes I would like to go out with you." Taken aback Hinata was startled and surprised. Whether he had meant to or not, Hinata is now dating Komaeda? No no it could just be confusion in the conversation. Though it still made Hinata happy even though it may not be an official 'date'.

Hinata gave a small smile and said "Ah okay, well I guess we are going after you get better. I know it won't be too long!"

Komaeda then felt a small hope inside, truly believing that nothing bad will happen. Komaeda grinned widely and he said "Yeah I will! Then we'll stay together, we won't ever leave each other...right?"

Hinata pressed a small kiss to Komaeda's forehead "Of course, we'll be together. I don't intend to make you all alone." Then they just stared at each other in silence.

The first one to break it was Komaeda as he asked in a small raspy voice "Would you mind getting me a drink from the downstairs kitchen?"

With a nod, Hinata left the room leaving Komaeda alone. Small tears rolled down his face as he sobbed "I'm sorry...I can't keep our promise." Laying back, Komaeda slowly closed his azure eyes and sank into a fuzzy darkness.  
-

Hinata walked down the stairs with a small smile. He now knows it's not a mistake, they are dating. Hinata went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. It's the most healthy and well edible drink in the whole building. He turned and headed back into Komaeda's room. Just as he gets to the top of the stairs, Hinata felt a sickeningly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring it, he walked into the room and heard a single tone echoing. A single long ring. Hinata dropped the water and called the doctors to the room. Though when they got him out of the room, Hinata knew it was too late. Komaeda is gone now. Hinata cried silently, they were so happy earlier and this was all his fault.

Komaeda's luck got the better of him again.

(Author's Note: AH SO SORRY FOR OOC-NESS ;_; I had a dream about this story so I had to write it though I feel as if someone might try and shoot me X.X SO ENJOY THIS SAD FLUFF KILLER FIC! I'll write better ones later .)


End file.
